Forbidden
by Crazme11
Summary: Shuichi is out on tour and Yuki has writer's block. Tatsuha has a way to get rid of it...


It wasn't fair! Shuichi was off on tour, which meant Yuki Eiri had the whole place to himself and could write without interuption. But of course, THAT was when he had to get writer's block.

On top of that, he was horny as all get out and hadn't had any in over a week. Shuichi had spoiled him enough that Eiri was used to having it every night. After shifting in his chair for an

hour to try to make his hard-on less uncomfortable, Eiri gave up and decided he'd just go to sleep. Just as he was about to head off to the bedroom, he heard a clicking, then the door

opening.

He didn't even have to look to know it was his brother Tatsuha. It wasn't the first time the juvenile deliquent had picked the locks. Or the hundredth.

"Aniki," Tatsuha said cheerfully as he strolled inside, "you really must stop being so cheap and get better locks."

Eiri rolled his eyes. "As long as you're in here, you might as well shut the door and tell me why you're here at two in the morning."

His younger brother closed and relocked the door and pouted at Eiri.

"My honey Ryuichi is touring America" he said, as if that was a reason for Tats to be here.

"And what do you expect me to do about that?"

Tats took off his motorcycle jacket and Eiri instantly saw that his brother had no shirt on. He found his eyes traveling to the very tight jeans and the curves of Tatsuha's body and snapped

himself out of it. He was more horny than he thought. Tats must have noticed Eiri looking at him in a more than brotherly way because he smirked.

"I was so hot and bothered tonight I went to a strip club before I got here. You ever been to one of those, Aniki?"

"None of your business" Eiri replied grumpily. He had but he didn't want his younger brother to know that.

"I got a very sexy lap dance" Tats murmured dreamily. Then he grinned wickedly. "Sit down on the couch, I'll show you."

Eiri stared at him. Did Tatsuha mean that he was going to give Eiri a lap dance? He wasn't sure and to make matters worse, Eiri wasn't sure he minded the idea.

"I'm not going to pay you for it" he said, trying to make it seem like just another scheme of Tatsuha's.

His younger brother walked up to Eiri and put his hand on his chest.

"Sit down, Aniki" was all he said but Eiri could feel the heat all the way through his button down shirt. Eiri shrugged.

"If you want to make an idiot of yourself,go right ahead." But he sat down anyway, curious despite himself.

Tatsuha moved closer to his brother, rubbing against his legs like a cat before stradling them with his legs spread. Then he moved his hips and goosebumps rose along Eiri's body as he

felt Tats's cock grinding against his own. Tatsuha planted his hands on the couch and used them as leverage as he thrust his hips back and forth, faster and faster. Feeling that his

younger brother was as hard as he was only got Eiri more excited, until he found himself taking Tats face in his hands and tilting it upwards before capturing his lips.

Tatsuha moaned against his mouth and humped Eiri through his pants as their tongues tangled and their kiss grew deeper. Somewhere in the back of his mind was the voice of reason

telling Eiri that this was worse than just cheating on Shuichi, it was sick and perverted but those facts only turned Eiri on more.

Fevered by lust, he stood up, his arms cradling Tats so his brother's legs could just wrap around Eiri as he carried the boy into the bedroom without even breaking the kiss. As soon as

they were on the bed, clothes were quickly shed and a week of pent up sexual frustration was rapidly released as Eiri's lips and hands gained more carnal knowledge than a brother

should ever know about his younger brother's body. Every moan and sigh spurred Eiri on, how could it be wrong when it felt so good.

And Tats was much more talented than Eiri could have ever guessed. As the younger boy's mouth swallowed him down, Eiri realized why Tatsuha was able to keep a rock star like Ryuichi

interested. He gripped the bed, fisting the sheets as Tatsuha's mouth became the center of Eiri's universe. Each caress of Tats' tongue sizzled down Eiri's spine, bringing him closer to the

edge until he came with a loud cry, his body trembling until the last of his seed was down his brother's throat.

For a few moments, coherent words would not come out of Eiri's mouth but after he managed to catch his breath he asked

"Did you come over here just to get laid, Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha smirked. "And I did, Aniki."

They both looked at each other then, knowing that it wouldn't be the last time. By the time a very sated Eiri led Tatuha out the door it was almost daylight. And his writer's block was

completely gone. Walking with a little difficulty, Eiri carefully sat down at the laptop and began to write about a lap dance the woman in his story was performing to entice her ex-lover.

He'd have to remember Tatsuha the next time he had writer's block. And the next time Shuichi wasn't around. He may even look forward to both.

End ^^


End file.
